Big Brother 3
Big Brother 3 is the third season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Changes TBA Twists TBA Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- ! colspan="16"| Voting History |- | align="left"| Ben | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | | | | Topaz | Calvin | rowspan="5"| No Vote | | Bryce |- | align="left"| Clifford | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | Tadd | TBA | TBA | Topaz | | TBA | |- | align="left"| Trent | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | Tadd | | TBA | Topaz | Calvin | TBA | |- | align="left"| Bryce | TBA | TBA | TBA | | Tadd | TBA | TBA | | Calvin | | | colspan="1" | |- | align="left"| Max | TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | | TBA | | Topaz | Calvin | | colspan="2" | |- | align="left"| Jenna | TBA | TBA | | | Tadd | TBA | TBA | | | | colspan="4" |- | align="left"| Calvin | | TBA | TBA | TBA | Tadd | | TBA | Topaz | | colspan="4" | |- | align="left"| Topaz | TBA | | TBA | TBA | Tadd | TBA | TBA | | colspan="5" | |- | align="left"| Logan | TBA | TBA | | TBA | Tadd | TBA | | colspan="6" | |- | align="left"| Tadd | TBA | TBA | TBA | | | colspan="8" | |- | align="left"| Trace | TBA | | TBA | | colspan="10" |- | align="left"| Brianna | TBA | TBA | | colspan="11" |- | align="left"| Ziggy | TBA | TBA | | colspan="11" |- | align="left"| Bailey | | | colspan="12" |- | align="left"| Nuno | | colspan="13" |- | colspan="19" |- ! Evicted | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jury | colspan="4" | | colspan="1" | | | | colspan="1" | | | | |} Note: In Week 7, all the previously evicted houseguests competed in the head of household competition for a chance to return to the game, if the winner also beat everyone in the game, they would also win head of household. Ben won and returned to the game as HOH. In Week 10, Jenna recieved her third strike for not submitting a challenge. In Week 10, it was revealed that the veto was a diamond power of veto, letting the veto winner choose the replacement nominee if the veto was used. Links *'Big Brother Season 3 Forum'